


Laser Tag

by krypo



Series: Dream/George Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, dream goes physchotic mode, dream kicks snapmap, george shits himself in fear (not literally), muffinteers play laser tag, sapnap and bad die (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krypo/pseuds/krypo
Summary: "Oh George~" Dream sing songed, his voices echoed across the playing area, now empty with only Dream and George after the former had eliminated Sapnap and Bad just 10 minutes before.George sank against the cold stone brick wall, standing between him and the threat of certain doom. Hoping if he leaned hard enough he would eventually become part of it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream/George Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822981
Comments: 17
Kudos: 611





	Laser Tag

"Oh George~" Dream sing songed, his voices echoed across the playing area, now empty with only Dream and George after the former had eliminated Sapnap and Bad just 10 minutes before.

George sank against the cold stone brick wall, standing between him and the threat of certain doom. Hoping if he leaned hard enough he would eventually become part of the wall.

Dream was a great friend, really. But when it came to competitive games like laser tag, he got a bit... well...

_Psychotic_

Was the closest word George could think of to describe Dream's behaviour.

"Georgie~ come out come out!" Dream shouted, the sound waves making George freeze up in fear. 

"You know what Georgie," He looked around, eyes unable to track the shorter boy. "Only cause you're my friend, surrender now and I might just let you leave without any missing limbs!" He let out a crazed laugh.

George clutched his gun, forehead dripping with sweat. He would like to think that Dream was joking but he had left Sapnap with a twisted ankle once. Breaking a limb seemed within the realm of possibilities.

Dream laughed again, drunk on power. "You know, I might just start breaking these walls! I'm sure the staff won't mind if I pay for damages!" He gave Sapnap's 'body' a kick.

"Ow! What the hell man!" Sapnap protested.

"Shush muffin! We're supposed to be dead!" Bad whisper yelled from a few metres away.

Sapnap grumpily lay back down.

"Oh George~ I can hear you breathing~"

George dropped his gun, raising his hands to cover his mouth to muffle his breath.

Dream instantly turned towards the sound. "Oh? I'd say that sound was 2kg of plastic dropped from about a metre." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You dropped your gun didn't you?"

If George could scream he could, his eyes started watering from being open too wide, for too long. He didn't dare blink.

"And it was exactly 162 degrees clockwise."

George started shaking as he heard the thunking of footsteps towards him. They were terrifyingly loud as they echoed off the walls in the otherwise silent arena.

When he heard a loud BANG on the wall behind him, he started to see a light at the end of the tunnel.

"You're behind this wall aren't you Georgie~." Dream gave the wall another kick. "Aw I can hear you shaking. Don't worry, come out now~ and I'll make your death quick and painless."

George tried to lift a leg but it wouldn't move, he was frozen from sheer terror.

Time seemed to slow as Dream started walking around the wall. George had never been religious but he started mumbling, praying to every god in existence for mercy.

"Are you praying George?" Dream grinned as he stepped through the doorway. 

"That's not going to work, because the only god here," He pointed the gun at George.

**”Is me.”**

  


* * *

  


  


"I can't believe you started crying!" Dream laughed as they sat at a table with a slushie each.

George sank further into his chair, which was easy considering his height, or lack of it.

"I can't believe you kicked me!" Sapnap cried with rightful indignation.

Dream sucked on his straw, unbothered by Sapnap's comment. "Well maybe you shouldn't have died."

Sapnap sputtered as Bad struggled to restrain him from attacking Dream.

Dream continued sipping on his slushie, seemingly unbothered that a single muffin was between him and getting punched. "Yeah, I kicked Sapnap I get it but can we go back to bullying George?"

"You were scary okay!" George weakly defended himself.

Dream laughed, "Who, me?" He put on an innocent face.

"This isn't fair! How do you get so- so crazy then go back to normal like it's nothing?!" George yelled.

Dream grabbed George's arm, "You know," He leaned in and whispered in George's ear. "You're cute when you're scared but you're even cuter when you're flustered." He smiled as he leaned back out.

"Wha-What?!" George cried. Bad and Sapnap were still too busy in their struggle to hear what was happening on the other side of the table.


End file.
